Untitled (give it a name)-parts 1-4
by yokomon
Summary: It has kissing and dating, not to mention it's also on a bbs, where each part is posted almost daily.


title goes here!

**ok this is Matt/ Mimi fic. If you don't like Matt/Mimi fics, read it anyways! I need input! Also, can you give me title for my fic? Send ideas to Yokomon **[**(yokomon77@yahoo.com**][1]** and/or poromon11@msn.com)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**ahem.......Part one!.trumpet fanfare  
  
Mimi lazily flopped onto the rusty old park bench. 'what a day...' she thought to herself, vaguely recalling her busy schedule of school, homework, and flower arranging lessions from her mom. Then, looking at the pink sky in which the almost orange sun was setting, started to doze off... snore  
  
...dreams about when the digidestined would meet again (they had been separated when Mimi's parent's decided to send her to a private middle school) appeared. Happy dreams about froliking in clouds and rolling around laughing from having so much fun...    
  
then...   
  
Mimi popped open her eyes. Seeing as the sun was almost gone, she checked her watch. "7'o clock, eh Mimi? Mom'll be proud she raised such an on-time child." Mimi started to walk back home. Forgetting that she had sat down close to the bike trail, a group of noisy teenagers came...scene freeze and fade out  
  
****Sighing, Mimi stood up and dreamily walked across the bike trail. Not noticing the close approching bikers, was suddenly waken up by a confused "Mimi, is that you?!?"  
****  
****end part 1**

****

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**part 2**

**Mimi snapped back to earth. She rotated her head, not moving any other muscle. What she saw she did not believe.   
  
"Mimi?" asked the voice again, this time with more eagerness. The voice seemed so familiar to her, yet she couldn't figure out who it was. Then, without thought, the words   
  
"Hey Matt!" escaped her mouth before she could catch it. She turned the rest of her body so it was facing Matt. Matt sat on his bike blushing.   
  
"Hi, Mimi." Mimi had to admit, he was kinda hot, turning a bright pink. She instantly slapped a silly smile on her face, demolishing her blushing.  
  
"Sorry, Matt but I gotta get home now. I'm already late. I'll see ya later, okay?" Mimi started to walk away, but stopped only to "Can I have your number? I can call you tonight if you want."   
  
end part 2!  
**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**part 3**

**Instead of coming home to complete and utter scolding, Mimi's parents welcomed her home whith a smile and a cold dinner. "Go ahead and pop it in the microwave, sweetie." her father called from the den. "It's okay...I'm not hungry." Mimi called back. She went into her room and took out her old diary.   
  
"Dear diary,  
You'll nver guess what happened today!!!! I was sitting in the park when..."  
  
"Hello? Tachikawa residence, Mimi speaking." she said into the phone. There was a pause then a "Uhhh...himimigottagobye." Mimi instantly recognized it as Matt's voice. "Matt? Hello? Are you still there?" she said impaitiently, only to find he wasn't on the line anymore. She put the reciever back down on the base, and was about to start writing again when she was inturrupted by another bleep of the phone.  
  
"Hello.Tachikawa residence,Mimi speaking." she said in a depressed kind of way. She zapped back to life when she heard "Hi Mimi. How's it going?"  
  
"Fine. How are you?"  
"Okay, I guess. What are you doing right now?"  
"Nothing much. Just writing."  
"Maybe I should call back then. You kinda sounded busy."  
"No! I mean, it's okay. I write for fun. So what's up?"  
"I don't know..."  
There was an awkward silence then a "I was just wondering, are you busy Friday?"  
  
end part 3**

**  
**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**  
****Part 4**

**"Uhhhhh..." Mimi stammered  
"Sorry about that. It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything. Forget I asked you that." Matt sounded kind of embarrased.   
"I'm not busy. It doesn't matter." Mimi said in a voice that was so encouraging, Matt once again blurted out "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something. Just to chill, you know?"  
"Sure. What time?"  
there was a long pause, then Matt asked "What time do you eat dinner?"  
"At 6 sharp. Why?"  
"So I can meet you an hour before to chill and maybe have dinner of something."  
"Oh. Okay. Great. Meet you then!"  
"Yeah. Well I guess I'll see you then."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." **

**end part 4!**

**Can't get enough? Go to **[**http://pub24.ezboard.com/btakeru24sdigitenchiboard**][2]** (Aka Takeru24's board) The fic is also posted there in the fics forum, exept with critisizm! (background piccle courtesy of my sis's scans take that for invading our hard drive space! that are carelessly strewn around our computer. I think 2 of the gigs on our computer is hers...)**

****

**Homecontact**

   [1]: mailto:(yokomon77@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://pub24.ezboard.com/btakeru24sdigitenchiboard



End file.
